Renegades
by Allora22701
Summary: In a school far away, some princes make surprise visits to participate in a tournament that has the ultimate prize- the location of the Once Piece, a legendary treasure that is said to give people what they want the most and bless the holder for many years to come. Oh, and there's the huge treasure. That too. Reader / OC X Law X Luffy X Ace X Kid X Sanji X Zoro. AU.


**This is a story for One Piece! YEAH! This is my first fic in this fandom, so I apologize if I get any details wrong. I haven't even gotten through the entire anime, still in the Dressrosa Arc, so go easy!**

 **THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!**

* * *

In a place, far, far, away, at a time different from ours, with people and cultures that differed from ours again, there was a country by the name of Grand Line.

This country, like many countries, had different kingdoms in it, and all were quite different from one another.

There was the Hearts Kingdom, which specialized in medicine and surgery. Some of the best doctors ever had come from that kingdom, and as a result, it was a very knowledge-centered country, with many libraries and quiet studies. It wasn't loud and lively like some of the other kingdoms, but it had it's own sense of peacefulness that many loved and called home.

There was also the Chrono Kingdom, and in the blunter sense, you could call it a giant heap of metal. Mechanics, people good with machinery, weapons and such, thrived here, and you could always hear the occasional gears turning and the smoke in the air. Even then, the people who lived there were stubborn but kind, and had festivals and competitions all the time.

All was well there.

And all was well in the Kingdom of Swords, another kingdom famous for it's amazing blacksmiths and masters of the blade. It was a very Japanese kind of country, with dojos and katanas alike, and every person in that place prided themselves on being heavy drinkers.

Of course, we can't forget the Kingdom of the Straw-hats either, the biggest in the country of Grandline, and incredibly lively and festive all year long. I swear, there's some kind of party going on every week! There were also impressive hand-to-hand fighters and big-eaters in that country, (I wonder _why.._ ) and it was always sunny and happy.

And almost forgot! The Kingdom of Fire, usually a volcano erupting every day or so, was loved for it's amazing volcano cooking, and the people there were hot-tempered and impulsive, always loving competition like the kingdom of Chrono, and had a good reputation in general.

These.. Uh.. Let me count.. 1..2..3, 4.. 5! Kingdoms coexisted in peace, trading and having banquets together and what not.

And that was good.

But in a small corner of the country, enclosed and shut away from everyone, was a pretty large Japanese-style dojo. And next to that was a lighthouse style building, tall and white.

And next to that was a stadium, huge and Roman, more like a colosseum.

It was like someone had taken a bunch of different cultures and mashed them all together. And it was all hidden in the vines and trees.

People knew of it, but didn't speak of it much. For it was a place people went to become elites, strong, wise, intelligent, and shadowed. Anyone who went there had no desire to flaunt they're powers, and desired to just protect what they wanted to protect, and do what they wanted to do.

That was where a certain girl by the name of Avana Koura that studied there also, hand-to-hand combat majoring, and pretty smart with all the other stuff.

That's me.

* * *

"Hut!"

"Put more power into it! Push and pull, push and pull!"

"AYAYH!"

"Good, but faster this time, you got the basics down!"

"Hah!"

"What was-"

 _Bong. Bong._

"Aw, damn it. Lesson is over! You have 20 minutes to change and go to the auditorium for the announcement! And ladies, 20 minutes means _20 minutes,_ not an hour!"

Breathing heavily, I wiped the sweat off my forehead. It had been a tough lesson today, filled with cardio exercises and push ups. Damn push ups.

The room smelled heavily of sweat and dirty gym socks, and I was overcome with the urge to hurry and get out.

The rest of my classmates milled around, some already leaving while others dispersed into groups and laughing and complaining about today's lesson.

It was the kind of day where my mind was oddly silent, focused, and observant. The birds chirped in the distance, beetles humming annoyingly to cover the slightly pleasing noise.

I opened the sliding door slowly to drink in the pure air, filled with pine and oak and summer. It was boiling hot, as usual in the summertime, and the low humming of beetles buzzed in my ears.

A strong arm wrapped around my waist slyly as I blushed, turning around knowingly to see Sanji grinning at me.

"Aw, Ana, you're so cute."

"S-Shut up, you womanizer. And my name's AVANA!" I yelled back, throwing a back punch which he easily dodged.

He laughed, chuckling at my red face.

"Got you again, Ana. Robin-chan's holding our seats at the auditorium, so hurry and get changed." Sanji loved teasing me mercilessly with small touches, but in reality, he was one of my best friends.

Once upon a time, I thought we could have been something more, but it was clear that Sanji acted this way around everyone. I may have still had welling feelings for him, but it was probably just because he had a nice face-

"Hey! Ana! If you don't stop zoning out and go change I'll change your clothes for you~!" He whispered suggestively in my ear, blowing out a puff of warm air against it.

I squeaked and elbowed him in the gut, this time landing spot on. He spun off, winded but none the worse for wear.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then ran away towards the girl dorm rooms.

* * *

The colossal light house stood tall and proud, and the upper parts of it were the female dorms, the lower parts the core classes for education and the teacher's dorms.

I greeted the elevator guard, Brook, with a smile, and before he could ask me if he could see my panties, slipped into the elevator.

It started with a jerky motion, and then I was rising somewhat smoothly to the female dorms.

Since the boys had they're dorms on the upper floor of the dojo, the staff decided it was only fair to put a elevator in for girls to get in and out quickly since the time between classes was so short.

Classes were ending early for some big announcement by Principal Whitebeard, and as so, the elevator didn't stop for anyone. My class must have been the last out.

After a couple minutes of an impatient foot and pacing, the elevator opened.

Relieved, I thought that I had reached my floor, when I realized that there was someone else entering the elevator.

Bright red hair, three scars through his right eye, and a noticeable nothingness on the left side of his body where his left arm should have been.

And should I mention the fact that I hadn't seen this particular person for 2 years?!

 _"Shanks?!"_

* * *

 **Aw, man. I'm living it right now. The creative juices are flowing like crazy.**

 **If anyone actually reads this story, let me tell you that the second chapter is _not_ far off. **

**The Next Chapter:**

 **Why is Shanks back? What's this about a tournament? Where the hell have you been? Princes?! Dueling!? Beer!? WHAT THE HELL!?**

 **Adios, mi amigos,**

 **Allora**


End file.
